Publishers may request content from multiple third-party content providers. This can be problematic in terms of computing resources on a client device running an application, e.g. memory used in opening multiple network connections to transmit the plurality of requests. It can also create problems in terms of latency, especially when the network is a mobile network such as a 3G or 4G network. There can be a significant delay or lag between sending out the multiple requests and receiving a response by the client device.